Friends
by messersmontana
Summary: Flack and Angell have a talk and become friends. Takes place just before and after People with Money.


Friends

by messersmontana

Flack's first day back and Jess is finally off of probation. After the cases are over, they become friends.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the idea for my story. Thanks Cassie for beta reading my stories.

Fafafafafafafafa

Jess walked into Mallery's office. "Hey Cap, you wanted to see me?" She asked him.

He smiled at her. "Yeah Jess, I wanted to let you know that your probation period is over. Both Benton and I think that you're ready to go solo. Today is Flack's day back, and I know that we were training you just in case he didn't come back, but we're keeping both of you. He'll be working with Stella and Mac, and I have you working with Messer and Hawkes." He went on to tell her about her caseload for the day.

She hugged him. "Thanks Uncle Brad. Have you already told Dad, or do I get to do it?" She asked him.

"Are you kidding? If I told him, he'd kill me. He wants to hear that kind of news from you. Now go and call your old man and tell him I said hi. Make it fast, I want you to meet Messer and Hawkes in fifteen minutes at the crime scene." He shooed her out of his office.

Jess went back to her desk and picked up the phone. She got to tell her dad, who was so happy that he yelled to the neighbor that she had finished her probation and was now working her own cases. He told her that they'd celebrate this weekend and he'd call her brothers and set it up. He wasn't taking no as an answer, that she'd better show up or he'd send one of her brothers to find her and bring her there.

Jess finally hung up the phone and saw Flack walk in and sit down. He looked at his desk, like he was afraid something had changed, then opened his drawer and pulled his badge and gun out with a smile.

Jess smiled and watched him get back into his routine. "You look happy Flack." She told him.

Don sighed. "I am happy Angell. Today is my first day back and I didn't even have to beg Mallery to let me come back early. Why do you look so happy?" He asked her.

"Today is my first day as a full detective. My probation period is over, finally. I get to work my first case with Hawkes and Messer. Damn, I was supposed to meet them at the crime scene after I called my dad. I almost forgot and now I'm late. What a way to start my first case. Gotta go Flack, I'll see ya later." She said as she grabbed her stuff and almost ran out the door.

Dom watched her go with a smile on his face, and thought that she'd probably be the one late for her own wedding. He kept the smile on his face as he got to work himself.

Fafafafafafafafa

Jess almost fell into her seat after the long day and night. She was so tired and was glad that this case was over. She couldn't believe that Margo killed her so called best friend because she was jealous and tired of competing over everything. She sighed and looked up to see Flack come into the precinct looking just as tired as she was.

Don sat down and noticed that Jess was sitting there looking at him. "Do I look that bad, does it show how tired I am?" He asked her.

"No, not at all." She lied.

"Liar, but thank you. I bet I look as tired as you look. I know that I feel as tired as you look." He said.

Jess frowned. "Do I look that bad?" She asked.

"You look great, I just noticed that you can barely keep your eyes open. That's how I know that you're tired." He replied.

Jess nodded. "Yeah, I had a rough case. Margo Demmy killed her so called best friend Vanessa May. They competed in everything from boys to toys, so they decided to compete in a game of pillow boxing. Margo got tired of Vanessa always getting the upper hand and took the pillows off and beat the crap out of Vanessa. She fell and hit her head and died. Then she got the bodyguards just left her there. Margo pretended toi call it in the next morning." She went on to explain.

Don whistled. "Mine was fun too. Mr. Lancaster killed his future son in law on the Brooklyn Bridge because he didn't want to marry his daughter any longer. He had been cheating on her with a stripper and got her pregnant. He paid her off to leave him alone, then changed his mind and wanted to marry her. Mr. Lancaster said no one embarrassed him or his family and killed him." He told her and yawned. "This is the4 first double I've pulled in a long time. Mallery is gonna kill me. I should have punched out hours ago, but we wanted to get this guy." He told her.

Jess nodded. "I didn't pull a double, but today was so long that it felt like it. Messer even behaved himself on this case. Oh and he said to tell you that you owe him twenty bucks, but he wouldn't tell me why." She said.

Don actually blushed. "It was nothing."

"Oh no you don't, you have to tell me now. I'm curious why you owe Messer money. Come on Flack, tell me?" She asked.

"He bet me that I could use my injury and battle scars to get phone numbers from some of the female CSIs, and I said that they wouldn't fall for it. Stella and Lindsay caught me and teased me about it, then Lindsay told Danny that I got some. But they didn't tell him that I also tore them up and threw them away." He explained to her.

"Why did you tear them up? I would have kept them and rubbed them in Messer's face. He and Hawkes teased me too. They asked me where Benton was and Hawkes said that I got my wings. But other than that, they didn't treat me any different, and that made my day. I just want to be treated like everyone else here. I want to be taken serious and not be handled with kid gloves because I'm female." She told him, and he could see it in her face that this meant a lot to her.

Don nodded. "I understand. I thought I'd be treated different because of my injury and everyone treated me just like before. The people from the crime lab are all a bunch of good people. Just the fact that they've taken you in as one of their own means that they trust you and care about you. They don't like everyone from the precinct and refuse to work with some of them. They'll always take you serious about your work and they'll always treat you with respect." He told her truthfully.

"Thanks Flack, that means a lot, and don't worry, I do feel lucky and respected by them and by you. I really needed this talk tonight, it just made my day. I'm heading home, I'll see you tomorrow." She said as she got her stuff together.

Don smiled. "Anytime Angell, anytime. Oh and it's Don. That's what my friends call me. You can call me Flack when it's official, but off the clock it's Don." He said.

"Alright Don, you can call me Jess, okay?" She asked him.

"I'd like that Jess." He said as he held his hand out to her. "Friends?"

Jess took his hand and they shook, she felt a tingle go right through her. "Friends." She said as she walked out of the precinct, looking at her hand.

"Good night Jess." He said to no one, with a smile ion his face.

fafafafafafafafa

The End of this story. Let me know what you think. Is it worth it to keep going?


End file.
